Why can't we be best friends?
by Eclair Celine
Summary: Why won't he accept the friendship I offered to him?" Mikan asked herself. This story is about confessing, insecurity, selfishness and a one-sided love. Mikan secretly loved him for 2 years. Could Natsume be..? Oh well, read to find out! NxM! R&R!


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you'll like it. I'm still a noob in terms of writing so I don't know if it'll satisfy you but i did my best in writing this! Please review and say some suggestions! In that way, it'll help me improve my skill! But please don't be too harsh! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I do, I must be using an Apple MacBook right now. All serves to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**

* * *

**

You know the typical "heart throb" stories? Well, that best describes this story. Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are the "best of friends" in school. Well, that was according to Mikan. Natsume never agreed on it. He just rode on that idea. They were classmates since elementary. Natsume is the popular type. Very handsome, the female population of the school knew him and admired him a lot. Although he is cold, his admirers think it's his charming point. On the other hand, Mikan Sakura, is a carefree and very bubbly girl. She's pretty. But her sex appeal does not surface that much. She's very friendly, and nobody hates her. You know what's her secret? She had loved Natsume. Since 2 years ago.

Well, Natsume was walking, going to school, while Mikan saw him and she waved at him. Natsume just looked. Mikan run towards him.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, let's walk to school together."

"Okay."

They were walking when she wanted to ask a question she was really eager to asked.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, do you have someone you liked?" she asked. And she felt very embarassed.

"Why the sudden question?" he was said.

"Hm, well, many of the girls, I mean your admirers wanted me to ask that question to you. And I'm your best friend, so I'm entitled to know everything about you."

"Well, I don't remember agreeing on your proposal 2 years ago, but yes, I have someone I liked."

She was surprised. _"What? He had someone he liked? I wonder who's the lucky girl...She so damn lucky..." she thought._

"Hm, who is she?" she asked.

"I won't tell you. But she's so dense that she didn't even know that I liked her."

She stopped. She was surprised. So Natsume really had a someone he liked.

"Why the sudden stop?" he asked.

"Well, I'm wondering who is she. Could you tell me?"

"I won't give any further clues. Let's go."

Then when they reach the high school building, many 'Natsume-sama' fanclubs appeared.

"Ohayou Natsume-sama! How's your day?" the fanclubs asked in chorus.

"Fine." was all he said.

"KYAA~!" they screamed.

Well, it was not new for her. It's really not new. Everyday, there were these so called "fanclubs" shouting Natsume's name. But Natsume was not against it. He just don't mind the girls. But one thing she hated: she had a lot of competition! As in the whole female population will beat her up if they knew that she loved Natsume. So that's why her feelings were kept. And now, seeing these girls flirting around him, makes her head wanna blow up! She hate seeing her Natsume flirted by the other girls. Wait, "her"?

"Natsume, I'll go first." she said. Although it is too early.

"Okay."

U-oh. Her. Well, if there's one thing she was upset about herself, it is her selfishness. Yes. She's so selfish. And she hated herself for it. 2 years ago, she liked Natsume. But Natsume doesn't seem to notice her. She put a lot of effort in having high grades, just to be noticed by him. But it didn't pay up. So she had to make an excuse for her to be closer to him. She offered a "lasting friendship". But Natsume didn't say anything. He just rode with her idea. And then they talk with each other. She only opens about herself. Natsume opens himself too. But not that much. She doesn't even know the girl he liked. But now, what's important is, being close to him is enough. It's enough. She won't hope and settle for anything else.

She is in the classroom. Natsume arrived also several minutes later. They are seatmates and it was nice. She can watch his handsome face while he is sleeping.

Their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei entered the room.

"Ohayou Minna~!" he greeted the class. But obviously, no one liked to greet him back.

"Well, okay okay.. I just came here to announce about a few matters. There will be a ball party for the high school level 3 days from now. So you are entitled to wear you gowns and formal attire. Got it? You can go to central town later. Bought the stuffs you liked." then he went out of the room. Narumi-sensei don't like to teach. So he leaves his class to his assistant. The one who had the "Hair Alice".

Later...

Natsume and Mikan went to the central town to buy the stuffs they needed.

"Ne, Natsume-kun! Does this one fits me better?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"Ne, I'm asking you."

"What? Again?"

"I asked you if this looks better on me."

"Ah. Yes it does."

She blushed. Eversince they shopped, Natsume knew which is better and which is not.

Then it was Natsume's time to shop. Mikan chose the best attire for him. And while choosing, she realized that being with him makes her feel good. She felt like a real girlfriend choosing the clothes her boyfriend. Then she started realizing that kind of thing. Confessing. She had made up her mind. She'll confessed to him at the party. She'll reveal her true feelings to him. She don't care what will happen. Just reveal the feelings she had been keeping inside.

_"I really had to say what I felt for him.. or it would be too late.. he had someone he liked alreday..but maybe, I still had the chance.." she thought._

End of the day.

It was the night of the party. Mikan arrived earlier than Natsume. She had been very nervous. She doesn't even know what will be he's reaction.

"Waahh... Kami-sama, help me..." she blurted.

Then she heared the screaming of the girls. Her dearest boy had arrived. And damn, he's hotness to the core. He's the most handsome among he crowd. Alluring, Addictive, Astounding. The three words that describes him.

He stared at her for a while.

"Eh? Is something wrong with my face?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

Then the girls grabbed his hand. Then they went to the dancefloor. Mikan was left all alone. She just sat in a chair. They were dancing, much to Mikan's surprise. He hadn't seen Natsume dance before. But she was really nervous for what will happen later on.

Natsume sat beside her. Carrying a glass of juice.

"Drink it."

"Thank you."

Then there was a short silence until the mellow music was played.

"Want to dance?" he asked her.

"Hmm.. ok.."she really wanted to. She knew that many girls would curse her for agreeing. But she doesn't mind.

Then they dance. At first it was just a mellow song.

Strumming dub plates with our fingers,  
Eliminate sounds with our song,  
Killing a sound boy with this sound,  
Killing a sound boy with this sound,  
Taking sound boys' lives with this dub, killing him softly with this sound.  
Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly with his song.

They both listen to the song.. Then they noticed that every partner was hugging each other. They were very alarmed. So she whispered to Natsume:  
"Ne, let's get out of here, it's killing me."

But Natsume tightened his grip on her and pulled her body against his. Seemed like they are hugging each other. No, in fact, they were hugging each other.

"Ne, why--,"she was about to say something when Natsume cut her out.

"Shut up. Just listen to the song."

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while.  
And there he was this young bwoy, stranger to my eyes,  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly with his song. I felt all flushed with fever,  
embarrassed by the crowd, I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly with his song.

Mikan was shocked. It seems he was very different. But like him, she just go with the flow.

Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song,  
killing me softly with his song,  
telling my whole life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song.  
Strumming my pain with his finger, yeah he was . . .  
shoutouts and fade.

Then after that, they released theirselves from each other. Both embarassed, she decided to take a drink and calmed herself a little. She was still thinking of what happened. Questions came into her mind like, _"Does he hate it?" "Does he hear the pounding of my heart?"_

After calming herself, she headed back to the dancefloor. This time, it was a pop music. Everybody seemed to be happy. Then she looked for Natsume. But he couldn't find him everywhere. So she went to the garden. She planned on confessing. There she saw him. She thought he was alone but he was with a girl. A purple-haired girl. She was jealous. She admit it. Because while talking, Natsume was smiling. when they are together, he wasn't smiling at all.

She eavesdropped and overheared the whole conversation.

And it was the most hurting words she ever heared.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, I always saw you with a girl named Mikan. Are you two a couple?"the girl asked him.

"No. We weren't."

Ouch. It stabbed her soul. She can't move. It's like her feet were frozen. Yes, Natsume's right. They were not a couple. They were not even best friends to begin with. But why does his words hurts her so much?

"I thought you were bestfriends." the girl continued.

"Who told you? We were not best friends at all."

She wanna get out of that place. It's killing her. Every words he said is like taking a part of her body away... she wanna run. But she can't move.

_"What's happening with me? Why do I feel like this?"_ She kept asking herself.

"Ah, Thank God. I thought you two were bestfriends." the girl said to him. "And, Oh well, Do you like her?"

_"I don't wanna hear anything... Please....Don't make me hurt so much."_ she wished while waiting for an answer.

"NO."

Then tears came down from her face.

Right. That was right. He never liked her. He had enoughed of her. She was annoying. She knew it. It's like losing a very important person to her. She was really unable to move. If only she could disappear...right now... if she could just turn back the time, where she wasn't in loved with him. so that she won't get hurt. But reality is reality. She had to face it.

"Mikan?!" Natsume called her. With a face full of guilt.

She didn't realized that the glass of juice she's holding slipped from her hand. It was scattered into pieces. Like what she is now.

"Ah--! I didn't hear anything. Please continue.." she said while crying.

She was so dumb. Really. And she was numb.  
"I'll go--"before she could turn around, Natsume grabbed her hand.

"Have you heard our conversation? Mikan, please tell me.."

Mikan was just crying.

"Mikan I didn't mean--"

"Didn't mean what?! To hurt me? I'm angry to myself right now! I hate myself! I had loved you for 2 years! But I guess all my effort would turn to ashes. I didn't gain any good! I was hurt!"

"Mikan--"

"I thought that if I would be close to you, you'll fall for me, you'll love me.. But I was wrong.. I guy as high as you won't fall for people whose under you.. like me... Do you know what I feel right now?" she told him while crying. It really hurts.

"Mikan please let me explain I--"

"Stop it Natsume. I think that's the reason why you never agree to be my best friend. Cause you don't even like me. I'm so dumb aren't I? You're free now. I won't be with you anymore." she said. Then she walked away. While walking, Natsume said something that made her stop.

"I LOVE YOU MIKAN!" Natsume shouted at her.

She looked back. She just kept on looking at him. She was shocked. Was he playing with her? There's no way that it could ever be. She wiped her tears.

"Mikan, listen. The thing why I said I don't like you is because.... I loved you. Like is different from love. And I'm sure of what I'm feeling right now. I loved you." he explained to her.

Mikan was unable to move again. She can't believe what she's hearing.

"And the reason why I never agree to be your best friend is..."

"Is what?" she asked.

"Is because, if we became best friends, I can't be your lover. Right?"he said while walking towards her.

She really can't believe it. I'ts like a different world. First she was very hurt, and now she's very happy of what she've heard. So that's the reason behind it.

"Natsume! BAKA!" she said to him while crying and while punching his chest. She really wanna hear those words..

"See? If we became best of friends, I can't be your lover. I am not allowed to tell you my feelings. Because it would affect our friendship. I've liked you since 2 years ago too. So sorry for what I've said earlier."

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" she said to him while punching his chest.

"I never knew you loved me too. I thought you were just friendly you clinged on to me."

"No I wasn't. I won't be friends for you for so long if I don't loved you. And who's that girl you talked with to?"

"Oh that one? She is our childhood friend. She was found at with an alice so she talked to me when she saw me."

"Ahh.."

"Why? Jealous?"

"No! I'm not!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm N--!"

But before she could speak, Natsume kissed her. His lips nibbled through hers.

See? Mikan wished she confessed earlier so that they had became a couple before. But now, at least both of them are happy. And more sweet moments had been made.

* * *

**That's the end guys! It's pretty long! It took me several hours to write that oneshot. It's pretty long isn't it? Sorry for those whom I disappointed and thanks in advance for those who will praise my work. Review guys! I need it so I know what I will be doing next. I'm planning on making a story. But is very different from this. Okay? Thanks and Gosbless!**


End file.
